


Bucky Barnes One-Shots

by quicksilversass



Series: Avengers One-Shots & Short Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: All my Bucky one-shots...





	1. Ocean of Night (m)

"If they wipe me again, I'll know you have what's left of me. My past, my heart, it's safe with you." 

\---

An ocean of stars shone against an ebony sky, the slow movement of the clouds giving you a sense of calm. Twirling the soft blades between your fingers you lie back in the grass, the cold of the earth seeping into your skin.

Away from this place; this quiet, your mind tore itself apart. The constant feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach an unpredictable warning, leaving you constantly on edge. Closing your eyes you let it flow back into the earth, all the anger and sadness that had been bottled up inside.

Footsteps and rustling grass gave the man away and you watched his dark figure emerge from the shadows. He sat down across from you and placed his backpack on the ground beside him. While he dug out a notebook he glanced over and gave you a familiar smile; one that never quite reached his eyes, the bright blue iris' darkened with sadness.

You return his smile and lie back in the grass, occasionally glancing over at him as he starts to write, his eyes creasing up in concentration. You always willed yourself to speak to him, never finding the words. Staying silent again you begin to drift off into a light sleep. Just his presence made you feel safe, a sharp contrast to your first encounter that felt like forever ago.

Crashing into the clearing his muscular figure took purposeful steps, boots scuffing up the earth as he stopped just before the edge, dark hair blowing wildly around his face.

Carefully and silently you observe him with a mixture of fear and fascination. His body was shaking, radiating a desperate anger, his eyes glistening with tears. The uniform he wore was torn and dirty, crimson stains littered his chest.

Moonlight reflected off his metal arm and you gasped, watching the plates moving as he clenched his fists.

The sensible part of your brain told you to run. He could be dangerous, crazy, a murderer - anything, yet you felt a need to stay, to help.

A painful scream echoed around the clearing. His scream. You covered your ears, the sound ripping through your heart.

He took a step forward and you scrambled to your feet, walking across to stand beside him at the edge, not daring to look at the vast drop beneath your feet. Perhaps he wouldn't jump but you didn't want to take that chance.

Gently, you took his metal hand in yours, entwining your fingers and guiding him backwards a few steps, hoping the gesture wouldn't get you killed.

His eyes focused on your hand in his, confused by your actions. You could see him debating what you wanted from him, whether he should crush your hand, whether he needed to kill you.

You tried to stay calm, you wanted to let him know it would be ok, give him some wise words of wisdom, however nerves took over and you began to ramble.

"I've never seen the moon so bright, it's like an ocean of stars out there."

The shock of your actions wore off and he glared at you with an anger you would never forget. He snapped his hand away and your heart beat wildly in your chest as his other hand brought up a gun, aiming right for your head.

Preparing for him to fire you put your arms out defensively, slowly stepping away from him, silently pleading with him.

The gun started shaking, his blank stare flickering into guilt knowing your first instinct towards him was fear, that he would hurt you. It finally broke him.

He dropped the gun and fell back in defeat, quiet sobs wracking his body between painful breaths. All you could do was sit beside him offering him a quiet comfort. An attempt at understanding.

After a while the sky began to lighten and his sobs had long since stopped. He stood up abruptly grabbing the gun off the floor and turning to leave. He stopped looking back at you over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Voice barely above a whisper his eyes held yours for a second before he was gone, leaving you exhausted.

It hadn't occurred to you that you would see him again, yet as time passed he would join you more often. For so long you had been alone here and it felt right sharing your sanctuary with him. It became a habit you didn't want to break. With a sigh you get up to leave, you had to be in work early the next morning.

"Wait, stay a while longer." 

His pleading eyes shyly glanced up to your own through strands of messy brown hair and he gripped your hand gently, the first genuine smile in weeks crossing his lips. Unable to resist them you sit next to him on the grass, careful not to sit too close.

You pulled your knees up to your chest and took a deep breath, forcing out the words kept bottled up for so long.

"What happened to you? Why do you come here?"

Putting down his notebook he wrung his hands gripping them so tightly his knuckles turned white, his solemn eyes contemplating an answer.

Why didn't you keep your mouth shut? What if you'd asked too much? Biting your nails you fidget with your skirt, getting more nervous with each passing second.

"It's quiet. I like the company, I guess," his voice startles you and you notice him watching you with a slight smirk, "you don't judge me, hell, you never ask about this thing..."

His fingers ran along the metal of his forearm pulling up his sleeve and your eyes followed the movement. They trailed up to the red star he always tried to hide, the metal scarred and scratched. He notices and pulls his sleeve back down quickly, becoming self conscious.

"This is the only place I don't feel like a monster, I don't want to lose that," his gaze broke yours again, "I come here for you."

A blush spread over your cheeks and you stared down at your hands trying to focus on anything but the sound of your racing heart.

"You're not a monster, never think that."

Reaching out you cupped his face, fingers ghosting over his skin trying not to move too quickly and scare him away. He meant so much to you, this stranger, and you didn't even know his name.

He closed his eyes at the contact, taking in a sharp breath and leaning into your palm his dark hair falling over your fingertips.

How long had it been? Since either of you had experienced human contact? A gentle touch, a little bit of affection? You moved your hand away slowly.

When he opened his eyes you saw a beautiful storm of blue raging there and you couldn't look away.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered sadly, "you don't know anything about me."

You took his metal hand in both of your own, knowing you would probably never understand what brought him here that night, yet you needed to show him you wanted to try.

"Then let me in, tell me..."

"I wish it was that simple," he mumbled, pulling his metal hand from yours and back to his lap, "I've hurt so many people...I can't see that fear in your eyes, if you look at me like that..."

"I'm willing to take that chance," you whisper closing the distance between you both,"if you will."

His metal arm wrapped around your waist, lifting you onto his lap, his other hand on your neck pulling you down to crash his lips on yours. You gripped his shoulders, knees digging into the earth as you regained your balance.

"I, my name...it's Bucky."

"Bucky." You sigh against his lips and run your tongue along his bottom lip needing to taste him. He allowed you entrance deepening the kiss as his hands slipped under your skirt and stroked your back, the warmth of skin and cool metal an intense combination.

Quickly you pull your dress over your head, loving the hunger in his eyes when he sees your bare skin. You reach for his shirt and he hesitates, his hand trying to pry yours away. You kiss him softly and gently lift it over his head, your heart breaking when he looks away, his hands resting on your thighs.

"It's ok if you...you don't have to..."

His well built chest was covered in scars, the one connecting his metal arm looked so painful like it had been seared into his skin. Carefully you run your fingers along the length of the scar and he flinches away from your touch, but it's not from pain, he stares at you in disbelief.

To you he was perfect, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"You're a beautiful man, Bucky."

Bucky bit his lip at your words and gasped when you leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his scar while you ran your hands down his chest, feeling every muscle. His lips urgently pressed to yours again and he grabbed your hips, lowering you to the ground, a cold contrast to your burning skin now flush against his.

"I want to remember every inch of you doll, every sound you make because of me, every bit of pleasure I make you feel."

His metal arm rips open your bra and you shrug out of it, arching into Bucky's eager hands as they explore your body with soft caresses, paying attention to your every reaction. Kissing, pressing, teasing harder with every moan and mewl that passed your lips.

"Oh god, Bucky." You feel his breathy chuckle against your skin and he stops what's he's doing, trailing his tongue up to your neck.

"Jesus y/n, when you say my name like that..."

You wonder how he knows your name but it only registers for a second, pleasure overtaking your mind again when he bites down on your soft skin and his fingers slide under the elastic of your panties.

Bucky pulls them all the way down your legs, raking the skin with his nails. He sits back on his heels and admires your body with lustful eyes. He licks his lips and you cant restrain yourself getting up to kiss him roughly, your hands feeling down his chest and abdomen and tugging his boxers down. You feel the firm curve of his ass as you lean down and kiss along his shaft paying extra attention to the vein underneath when you elicit a husky moan from him.

"Y/n,"he lets out a hiss when you take him in your mouth your tongue swirling around his tip, "y/n, it's...ah, it's been a while," Bucky grips your hair, gently pulling you off him and back up to kiss him, tasting himself on your lips, "fuck, y/n, you keep doing that I'm not gonna last."

He pushes you back onto the ground and positions himself between your legs, rubbing himself along your slit and you writhed against him urging him on. He gripped your hips and you both moaned as he slowly filled you.

"Bucky, please," he stilled, kissing you deeply enjoying the feeling of your tightness around him until you started to move against him, unable to take it any longer, "please move."

"I want to make this last doll," he breathed against your lips his eyes cloudy. He ran his hands along your sides and back to your breasts, before his mouth was on your nipple, his tongue flicking the hard bud.

Slowly he started to move faster and you eagerly lifted your hips to meet his and wrapped your legs round his waist, your moans grew louder and his thrusts deeper and harder, the sound of your bodies loud in the quiet of the night.

"Fuck," you arched into him nails digging into his back and he moaned into to your neck, "Bucky, I'm..."

"Y/n," he breathed rubbing your clit, bringing you closer, "let go baby."

Bucky watched you moan as your orgasm overtook you, the sensation rushing through your body as you clung onto him and the feeling of your walls contracting around him was too much and he couldn't hold off any longer, his growl enough to send you over again.

"That was something else." he looked to you with a dreamy expression, breathing heavily while he lay on top of you peppering kisses over your trembling body.

"Hey." You whine when he leaves you to grab a towel from his backpack to clean you both up.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Bucky smirks, sitting you on his lap and wrapping you in his jacket, you cuddled into it and closer into him. He sighs contentedly and holds you tighter his hands wrinkling the material, resting his head in the crook of your neck giving you long lingering kisses.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell you everything."

"Well I'm pretty comfortable here." You say and he chuckles.

Bucky takes a deep breath and starts his story, you try to take it all in and by the end, he seems relieved that you hadn't run away, hadn't changed your mind about him. His story only made your feelings for him stronger, he wasn't such a mystery anymore. You finally had a person, a history to piece together. More than anything you wished you could take away all the pain he'd been through.

"It's getting harder to stay ahead of them," he passed you a notebook nodding for you to read it, "I know you're curious."

"James Buchanan Barnes." You read out loud fingers tracing over the handwritten words.

Reading through the pages, they were all filled with memories of his past life and the one he wanted to build. His family, his time in the war, little things like what colours and food he likes, the songs he's heard on the radio, how he's just trying to live and move past everything that's happened.

Turning another page you saw a sketch of a beautiful girl, looking closer you're surprised to see your name scribbled down with Always remember her kindness beside it. You feel your breath catch in your throat. That's how he sees me? Bucky notices and rests his chin on your shoulder, holding you closer to him his hands wrapping around your waist.

"I didn't want to forget that night," he says, placing a soft kiss to your neck, "I could have gone either way, but you gave me hope I could make the right choice, choose to be better."

Your eyes widen, amazed you'd had such an effect on him. You go to pick up another notebook and he stops you.

"If anything happens to me, they'll want what's in those books, but this," he held out the first notebook to you, "this they'll just burn."

"If they wipe me again, I'll know you have what's left of me. My past, my heart, it's safe with you."

You tense up and he pulled you around to look at him, fear and apprehension in his eyes, "Y/n? Doll, say something."

"I'm not sure I'm worth such a precious thing Bucky." You answer honestly and he rests his forehead on yours.

"You're the first person in eighty years that's accepted me, treated me as a person - even if I don't deserve it. You're worth so much more, believe me."

You nodded and kissed him, such an important burden weighing heavily on your mind. Seeming to sense your anxiousness he moves your hair away from your neck and kisses your skin, his hands moving from your waist to slip under his jacket and to your breasts. You moan a little feeling him grow hard against the small of your back and you turn your head to see a mischievous grin light up his face.

"There's something I've been wanting to try again for a very long time..."

"Oh? What's that?" you grin back at him, giggling when he turns you over onto your back lifting your legs over his shoulders, his fingers squeezing your flesh while he peppers kisses over your inner thigh. Your laughter soon turns to a moan as his kisses become more urgent his stubble scratching your skin.

\---

You lie in each others arms a few moments longer, listening to the sounds of the city below. You wanted to remember this moment, remember how peaceful he was. Bucky was watching you the same way and you smile before sitting up and reluctantly picking up your clothes. Bucky's eyes watched you, gazing over your body again making you blush and him laugh. It was a beautiful sound.

Making your way through the small forest hand in hand, you kept glancing at each other, neither wanting it to end or believing it had actually happened at all. When you reached your parting place he pulled you into his arms, your head resting on his shoulder breathing in his scent. You couldn't stop the tears that bubbled up inside you, you'd only just found him and you had the feeling this was goodbye.

"When it's safe I'll come back for you."

Bucky wipes away your tears not wanting to say goodbye, not knowing if he would ever come back and if he did get caught, would he ever remember you? He cupped your face and rested his forehead on yours closing his eyes, willing his mind to remember every moment with you.

"I'll be here." You whispered, savouring the smile that tugged on his lips.

"In our ocean of night?"

"Our ocean of stars."


	2. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re always there for his darkest days, always offering your support without asking anything in return. Until one day you don’t seem so bright. You disappear for a few days and when you come to him in the middle of the night broken, he knows he has to tell you how he feels.

Bucky wasn’t sure when it happened. When the mere sight of you made his heart thump in his chest. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment he fell in love with you, it crept up on him. The way your face would light up whenever he came into a room, that his face would be the first you sought out. Flashing him that toothy grin he never saw you give to anyone else. You had made him feel special, almost normal when he needed it most.

You were completely oblivious to how beautiful you were. Always rejecting compliments, comparing yourself to others. Other people were always more beautiful, more intelligent, thinner…he couldn’t understand it, how you didn’t see yourself the way he did.

Lately,  you’d been changing. You started to pull away from him. He’d tried to ask you about it, never able to find the right words. You always dismissed him, assuring him you were okay. He couldn’t be without you, so he let it slide.

You’d always been a little self-conscious about your weight, but all he saw were curves…those he would run his hands over when you lay next to him. His fingers sweeping over the soft skin, your warmth reminding him you were real.

He knew he didn’t deserve you. You didn’t care what he’d done, all the demons inside him that would frighten most people. You only saw him, the man he was now, who he wanted to be…and he let it slide, let you slip away from him.

That night had been normal, at least for Bucky. In hindsight, he should have seen the signs. All day you’d been quiet, not eating and avoiding everyone. How could he not see through your fake smile as you left the room, the fake promise to see them later. Something had happened to you and Bucky hadn’t noticed.

The super soldier with enhanced senses, that remembered every inch of you, every expression, every smile. He still didn’t realise how much pain you were in and he hated himself for it. For days Bucky searched for you, becoming more anxious as time passed, his mind going through so many scenarios.

He’d exhausted every memory, wracking his brain for any hint of the place you might have run to, coming up empty each time. He refused to believe you were gone. You wouldn’t leave him. Bucky was your family, your friend. You don’t leave the people you care about behind, not when you have a choice.

The silence of his dark room is replaced by the familiar sound of your bare feet, padding over the floorboards. For a moment he thinks he’s imagining it, then you sidestep that loose board and his door inches open.

Your shaky breaths gave away how much you’d been crying. The sound broke his heart, he didn’t know what to say, he wanted to hold you, kiss you, tell you how much he loved you.

“Y/n?” Bucky calls out softly, sitting up in bed and folding down the covers beside him, a silent invitation to join him with no judgement. Just as you had done for him all those nights, through all those nightmares.

Those nights he stumbled to your room reeling from another nightmare, from the face of another person he’d killed he couldn’t shake. His gut telling him to go to you, that you would make it okay, and you never once refused him. Even with your own sadness, you always allowed for his. It was one of the things he loved most about you, your endless kindness.

Bucky can make out your tears as you take slow steps to the bed. You climb in beside him, turning over to face away from him.

The relief at having you back, having you safe it’s more than he can take. He has to hold you, make sure you’re real. Unable to stop himself, Bucky snakes an arm around your waist holding you to him. He threads his fingers through your hair while you cry against his chest, waiting for you to tell him what’s wrong, where you’ve been.

“I can’t…I can’t leave you….”

“Y/n…”

“I hate myself Bucky, there’s nothing anymore, I feel disgusting all the time and then I feel so stupid, wallowing in this feeling but it won’t stop…it’s always in my mind, anytime someone looks at me, I can’t stand to think what they see, when we get missions, do they pass me over because I’m too fat? I’ll never be good enough…god, you deserve so much better than me… “

You try to pull away from him but Bucky had heard enough. No way in hell was he going to let you torture yourself like this.

"Doll…hey, look at me.” He holds your face in both his hands, not letting you look away. He was desperate to convey how much he meant his next words, he’d wanted to say them for so long.

“I love every inch of you, and then some. I adore you.”

Bucky places a soft kiss to your lips sealing his words. It didn’t matter if you returned them, he just holds you tighter, determined to make you realise how much you mean to him, how beautiful you are.

For as long as you’d have him, your happiness would be his mission.


End file.
